


Point of honour

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's late.  Rodney's worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of honour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  1\. Thanks to [](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/profile)[**xanthe**](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/) for audiencing. :-)

“Can you see him yet?” Rodney checked the life sign detector that was keyed into John’s subcutaneous transmitter for the tenth time in as many minutes. “He should be here by now. Where is he? You know he never misses a check-in.”

“Do not worry, Rodney,” Teyla soothed. “I am sure John will be here shortly.”

Rodney quickly checked the handheld detector again and then craned his neck to try and see. “I know, I know… but what about if something’s happened to him? It’s not like he’s exactly as young as he used to be, though he does still have all of his hair – the selfish bastar- ah, I mean….” He trailed off with a cough.

Teyla laughed and patted Rodney’s arm. “There is no need for concern - John is perfectly fit, and Ronon is with him, not to mention a full complement of marines. No harm will come to him.”

Marines, exactly! This was all their fault in the first place. They were the root of this whole, damn fiasco… and of course Colonel Never-Met-A-Dare-He-Wouldn’t-Take had had to actually go and agree when they challenged him to run in this year’s stupid Marine Corps Marathon with them. What kind of an idiot voluntarily chose to run for over twenty-six miles when they weren’t in danger of being life-sucked by wraith or chased by angry spear-wielding natives anyway?

“But all those marines are virtually half John’s age, and what if he has a heart attack or develops acute dehydration and becomes dangerously disoriented and runs into the path of an oncoming bus or… or something?” he finished weakly.

“Rodney.” Teyla’s voice was gentle and a little amused, but she didn’t understand just how important John was. He was Rodney’s boyfriend, ah, partner… significant other? Hell! He was John – he was everything, and the person that Rodney fully intended to grow old and crotchety – okay, more crotchety – with someday in matching rockers on a porch somewhere. They’d survived the worst that Pegasus could throw at them, and now it was time for them to take things a little easier – not to find ridiculous ways to die on their leave back on Earth for God’s sake!

“But….”

“Rodney. He will be fine,” Teyla said, smiling calmly, and yeah, maybe she did understand.

The detector beeped loudly, and Rodney yelped and checked the screen to see a red dot steadily moving closer. “Oh, my God! He’s here!” He jostled his way through the cheering crowds with Teyla following – and apologising – in his wake until he could see the final straight up to the finish line. He scanned the throng of runners and then pointed.

“Over there!”

John, Ronon and half a dozen marines were about thirty yards away, laughing and grinning as they ran towards the finish line.

“John! John!” Rodney shouted loudly and waved.

Somehow John must have heard him above the din because he looked over and beamed a blinding smile. “Hey, buddy! See you at the finish line!” Then he and the others had run past, and Rodney began to shoulder his way back through the crowds towards the finish area.

There were masses of people at the meeting point behind the finish line and the noise was deafening, but Rodney used the life sign detector again and quickly pinpointed John’s location. He and Teyla arrived just in time to see John’s men lining up and giving him an obviously heartfelt salute. For a second, John’s eyes shone and he snapped off an equally smart salute in return. Then Ronon slapped John on the back making him stagger, and everyone laughed and started talking at once.

Rodney hurried over. “John!”

John turned and grinned. “Rodney! What a blast - that was so cool!” He held up his medal for Rodney to see and then bumped his shoulder gently. “Told you there was nothing to worry about – I’m fine,” he murmured.

“Worry?” Rodney snorted, but he kept his shoulder pressed against John’s for a moment longer. “I did nothing of the sort.”

At that, Teyla came over and asked about the race, and Ronon joined them.

Rodney used the distraction to turn away slightly and slipped his radio into his ear. “Carson? Carson! Are you there? Can you hear me?”

“Yes, Rodney,” Carson sighed through the radio, sounding inexplicably world-weary.

“He’s fine. Emergency averted. You and Lorne can stand down now.”

“Yes, Rodney,” Carson sighed again, and high above the streets of Washington, D.C. a cloaked jumper slipped silently away.

 

 

♥


End file.
